


Voyeur

by FrecklefaceB



Category: Australian Actor RPF, Jai Courtney-Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Implied Relationships, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklefaceB/pseuds/FrecklefaceB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet evening at home takes a unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from a follower that wanted a sexy stalker or spy Jai. Thankfully, it was left to my own interpretation and went with a voyeur twist. I decided to write this from Jai’s point of view which is new for me. I do not personally know Jai Courtney (I wish!) and therefore this has all been made up by me.

I smirk as I send the text: _**I see you :***_

She lowers her menu to read her phone. She cautiously looks out window until the waitress arrives. I watch as she orders her usual, a spinach and feta egg white omelet with black coffee. Her lips curl into a breathtaking smile as she thanks the waitress for the coffee before she starts reading. I wish I were sitting at the table with her instead of here. 

I patiently watch as she finishes her meal and pays. As she walks out the door she coyly waves at me across the street in the gym before hoping into her car to begin her typical Saturday errands. First, she stops for a manicure and pedicure. Her second stop is at the dry cleaners where she typically has trouble carrying the large order to the car. Next, she stops at the grocery store. I’m always excited to see what she gets at the store. I think about working alongside her in the kitchen and it excites me. Her final stop is always the flower stand where she picks up two fresh bouquets. 

Prepping for my latest role has kept me away the entire day. When I pull up in the drive way later that evening it is already dark. I peer through the window and see her setting the table. My eyes do a double take when I realize she’s wearing a black negligée and silk robe. I crane my neck to see if any of the neighbors are watching but see no one. I slip out of the car and slowly walk up to the window peering in like a peeping tom. Her body is gently swaying to the music while she dims the lights. The candles cast shadows and illuminate her skin. She looks around seemingly pleased, picking up her wine glass and taking a long sip before sashaying out of the dining room. I follow around the outside of the house as she stops in the kitchen. She bends over the island and her full breasts spill out of the lace garment. I feel my pants get tight as I think about kissing them. 'Why am I still standing out here?' I wonder as I head to open the back door. Stepping into the kitchen I see her sheepishly lick her fingers after sampling what appears to be melted chocolate. 

"Y/N, It smells amazing in here!" I gravitate to her, pinning her against the island. Her arms wrap around my neck. I gently trace my fingers over her garments. My pants feel even tighter if that's even possible.   
"I wanted to surprise you." 

"Mmmm." Is all I manage to say as I nuzzle and kiss up her soft neck, stopping at her ear I whisper, "You look fucking delicious and I want my dessert _now_." Sticking my finger in the chocolate and trail it along the top of her breast. I smirk before dragging my tongue along the sweet trail and dipping my tongue underneath her negligee slightly teasing her nipple. 

"Fuck...Jai." Her words only fuel my desire. I lift her, setting her on the counter and gently pushing up her gown to her hips. Nudging her legs further apart with my knee, I drip chocolate up her thighs. Dropping the spoon back in the bowl with a clang. I hungrily look at her. Lifting a leg, I lick and suck up the chocolate from her mid-thigh up. Lowering it, I grab the other one doing the same. She is biting her lip when I come back up and I lean forward taking them. 

Murmuring against my lips, "You taste good." 

"You taste even better." Then I continue kissing, biting her lips and slowly teasing with my tongue as I gently slide the robe off her shoulders. Kissing and dragging my stubble along her shoulders as her fingers tug at my short hair. I had to cut my hair and shave my beard recently for a part. She knew I was slightly upset so she offered to shave too. I smiled as I dragged my finger up her thigh and lightly grazing over her smooth bare core. Her sharp intake encourages me to keep teasing. I grab the strap sliding it down to reveal her breast. I take it into my mouth, raking my teeth along the nipple and then licking it. I once again dip my finger in the chocolate but she grabs my finger before I can spread it, placing it in her mouth and sucking it clean until I moan. She smiles as she takes off my shirt and unbuckles my pants sliding them down. I stop her before she can take my underwear. 

With the spoon in hand, I pull the negligee over her head then drag the spoon around her breast to the nipple and over to the next breast down her cleavage, zig zagging along her stomach and marking an x above her slit. Her legs spread wider in anticipation as I work my tongue along the chocolate stopping at x to kiss and slip my tongue teasingly into her slit. My finger gently traces the wet folds before I insert one digit. Slowly pumping in and out as I watch her moan. I slip in another finger and gently lick her clit, my tongue moving in a figure eight along the bud. Her breathing becomes heavier as I pick up the pace. Fingers are gripping my head as I gently suck, her hips begging as they follow my movements. I softly hum as I continue to lick and suck while pumping. Soon a breathy cry erupts in the room and I feel her body shake. I can't help but smile at her while I clean her folds with my tongue. A gently tug on my hair pulls me up to her and kiss her passionately. 

"Jai...that was amazing." She murmurs. I pull at her bottom lip with my teeth before responding.

"Let's head to the dining room for the main course." She squeals with delight as I pick her up. The evening was far from over and it was already memorable.


End file.
